1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a decorative composite laminated building material, suitable for decorative placement on an exterior surface of a building, and to methods of making and using such material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non load-bearing composite laminated material, including an insulating foam core, and also including a durable material such as tile, brick or stone on an outwardly facing surface thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different types of laminated building materials are known. Examples of some of the known laminated building materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,348 to Rothman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,794 to Grieb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,506 to Bauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,778 to Scrivener, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,367 to Holmes et al.
Grieb, U.S. Pat. 4,774,794 discloses a laminated building block, made up of a foam core with a combined fiberglass and cementitious coating surrounding all sides of the core. The building blocks disclosed by Grieb are self-supporting, and may be used in a load-bearing application, without a separate frame, to build structures such as homes and commercial buildings.
Bauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,506 discloses a decorative composite plate for facing exterior building surfaces. The plate of Bauer et al. has a honeycomb core structure disposed between two cover layers. An outer cover layer carries a decorative panel, which may consist of stone, and the inner cover layer carries a protective plate.
A number of different types of skirting material are known for use with mobile homes. Examples of the known skirting materials include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,323 to Nesbitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,813 to Hindman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,904 to Stoecker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,793 to Ayers, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,720 to Wolfrum.
Although the known laminated building materials are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for building materials that are useful for decorative exterior placement on buildings. In particular, there is a need for a relatively lightweight and low cost decorative building material that is easy to install, and that includes a durable material such as stone, tile or brick on an exterior surface thereof, for improving the appearance of buildings.
The present invention provides a decorative, composite laminated building panel which is suitable for placement on an exterior surface of a building, to improve the appearance thereof.
A laminated panel in accordance with the present invention, generally, includes a foam core, a relatively thin fabric mat attached to at least one surface of the foam core, and a durable material attached to the fabric mat with a binding agent.
Preferred durable materials for use in the panels of the present invention include stone, tile, and brick.
Optionally, the panel may also include a protective outer finish, covering the exposed exterior surface thereof, to give a more pleasing appearance.
A panel according to the invention is intended for a non load-bearing interior or exterior application, and the rear surface of the panel is preferred to be substantially cement-free, that is, substantially free of Portland-type cement. Among other uses, panels according to the invention are suitable for use as skirting material on manufactured homes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative laminated panel which is suitable for placement on a building surface, the panel including a durable and decorative material on a visible outward-facing surface thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a decorative laminated panel having insulating properties.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a decorative laminated panel which is intended for substantially non load-bearing use.